villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Talos from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Talos the Untamed. Talos is a recurring character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, appearing as the tritagonist of the 2019 Marvel film Captain Marvel, and as a major character (while impersonating Nick Fury) in Spider-Man: Far From Home. He is a Skrull general and the leader of a refugee Skrull faction that stood against the Kree Empire after their home world was destroyed. Talos was initally believed to be an evil general plotting to infiltrate and conquer Earth, but later it was revealed that he's a survivor trying to protect his people from the Supreme Intelligence who had deceived Captain Marvel into wrongfully hunting the Skrull refugees, after which the Captain defected the Kree Empire and allied with the Skrulls to be their protector. After the defeat of the Starforce Talos remained in contact with Nick Fury, occasionally replacing the S.H.I.E.L.D. director when the latter was unavailable. He was portrayed by Ben Mendelsohn, who also portrayed John Daggett in The Dark Knight Rises, Danny Rayburn in Bloodline, Orson Krennic in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Nolan Sorrento in Ready Player One, Sheriff Of Nottingham in Robin Hood (2018) and Killian in Spies in Disguise. Biography Beginnings Talos started out a peaceful leader for the Skrulls until their homeworld planet was destroyed on the orders of the Supreme Intelligence due to the Skrulls' refusal to submit to the Kree's tyrannical rule. Ever since, Talos was forced into a violent war with the Kree while the Skrull survivors were spread across the galaxy, hiding in different planets by shape-shifting into said planet's native inhabitants. In response the Kree Empire began a slandering propaganda that depicted Skrulls as evil invaders trying to conquer the galaxy, causing most other planets to turn against the Skrulls unaware that they were refugees. However, in 1989, Talos met up with Kree defector Mar-Vell, who created a Light-Speed Engine and a giant ship that could carry Skrull refugees far away to a new galaxy where they could find a new home planet without the Kree tracking them down. Upon learning this, Talos got his wife Soren and their daughter along with several more Skrulls to board the ship to avoid being tracked down by the Kree. Unfortunately, the Superior Intelligence learned of Mar-Vell's intentions and ordered Yon-Rogg to kill her and steal the Light Speed Engine for the Kree Empire to use. The engine was destroyed by Mar-Vell's pilot Carol Danvers, who absorbed the cosmic energy emitted from the explosion while losing her memories at the same time, prompting Yon-Rogg to take her in as his new protege. Due to Mar-Vell's death, Talos forced himself to engage in a war against the Kree in hopes of getting Carol so that he could find Mar-Vell's ship and rescue his family. Tracking Down Vers In 1995, Yon-Rogg and his team Starforce learned that Kree spy Soh-Larr was being held captive by Talos and his forces in the planet Torfa.. However, they realized too late that Soh-Larr's supposed capture was all a set-up to lure Carol (now renamed Vers and brainwashed by the Supreme Intelligence into being the Kree's ultimate weapon) into the Skrulls' clutches, with Talos, disguised as Soh-Larr, capturing her. With that in mind, Talos ordered him to access Vers' memories, but this only infuriated Vers to free herself and engage in a battle, inadvertently causing Talos' ship to self-destruct. Talos and his remaining forces evacuated to Earth, where they learned that Vers was also taking refuge there. To avoid unwanted suspicion, Talos and Skrulls shapeshifted into human civilians. Upon learning that one of his fellow Skrulls died in a car crash following a fight against Vers and a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Nick Fury, Talos impersonated S.H.I.E.L.D. director Keller and ordered Fury to track Vers down while mourning for his fallen comrade. Fury later contacted Talos believing him to be director Keller, giving away Vers' location at a S.H.I.E.L.D. base where the two were investigating "Wendy Lawson", who Talos identified as Mar-Vell's alias when she was disguised as a human. Upon arriving, Talos called Fury "Nicholas", causing fury to realize that "Keller" was a Skrull since no one ever calls Fury by his first name. Talos realized that his cover was blown and attempted to kill Fury but was stopped by Vers. Fury and Vers then escaped to Louisiana to meet former pilot Maria Rambeau, the last person to see Vers and Mar-Vell alive. Meanwhile Talos found a black box detailing Mar-Vell and Vers' last conversation during the accident where Mar-Vell died. With that information, Talos went to the Rambeau residence with his true form as a sign of a truce and played the recording for Fury and Vers, revealing them the truth about what truly happened, which made Vers regain her memories and realize that she was being used by the Superior Intelligence, as well as the fact that her name is Carol Danvers. Fighting Against the Kree Infuriated of being used by the Kree, Danvers defected to the Skrulls, even managing to help Talos track down Mar-Vell's ship containing the Skrulls refugees, including Talos' family. Unfortunately, Yon-Rogg and Starforce arrived at the ship after killing Norex and contacting Ronan, and Talos was held prisoner along with his fellow Skrulls while Danvers was interrogated by the Superior Intelligence for her defection. Danvers was freed of the implant that was used to suppress her powers, allowing herself to free Fury, Maria and the Skrulls from captivity and have them evacuate back to Earth. As such, Talos helped evacuate his fellow Skrulls alongside Fury and Maria inside a ship back to Earth. Finding a New Home Following the defeats of Starforce and Ronan's fleets, Danvers, now going by the name "Captain Marvel", agreed to help Talos and the Skrulls find a new home planet to live. He was last seen piloting Mar-Vell's ship as he and his fellow Skrulls waved to Captain Marvel as they headed off in the search of a new home. Monitoring Spider-Man Following the deaths of Thanos and the Black Order in 2023, Talos and his wife Soren were hired to pose themselves as Fury and his assistant Maria Hill while the real Fury and Hill were going on vacation with the Skrulls. Through their disguises, Talos and Soren learned that a group of giant beings called the Elementals have came from a alternate dimension attacking several cities and that a warrior named Mysterio had been fighting them. To that end, Talos and Soren enlisted Spider-Man to help out Mysterio in destroying the Elementals due to most other heroes being being unavailable. However, Talos, Soren and Spider-Man learned that the Elementals were just holograms that Mysterio (who turned out to be a disgraced Stark Industries employee) was using to stage the attacks by using attack drones camouflaged inside the holograms in order to cement himself as a hero to the public. Eventually, Spider-Man managed to defeat Mysterio, who ends up being killed by misfire from one of the drones. Despite being delighted that Spider-Man has defeated Mysyerio for good, Talos and Soren are completely horrified to learn that Mysterio's cohorts (mostly William Ginter Riva, Guterman, Janice Lincoln, Victoria Snow and Doug) have leaked doctored footage of the battle of London framing Spider-Man for the attacks and exposing his identity as Peter Parker in revenge for Mysterio's death. As such, Talos and Soren contacted Fury about the situation, prompting a determined Fury to go back to Earth to take action. Gallery TalosSkrull.png Trivia *Unlike his mainstream counterpart, this version of Talos can still shapeshift and hasn't been granted his title "the Untamed". See also *Talos at Heroes Wiki *Talos at the Marvel Cinematic Universe Navigation pl:Talos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Leader Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:In Love Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Protagonists Category:Grey Zone Category:Kidnapper Category:Spy Category:Comic Relief Category:Thief Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Protective Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:Warlords Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Strategic Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Scapegoat Category:Rivals Category:Gaolers Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Villains by Proxy